


Проводы

by Tykki



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гизела хоронит Джулию.<br/>По новеллам.</p>
<p>Бета: Estimada<br/>Написано на ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проводы

Гизела фон Кляйст тщательно собирала этот погребальный костёр, не доверяя его никому: каждое полено, каждая ветка должны были быть тщательно уложены, а периметр - тщательно ограждён. Если не соблюсти технику безопасности, то те, кто не происходил из целителей, могли пострадать. Самой Гизеле было нечего бояться, ведь она-то как раз происходила. А её рыка хватало, чтобы отогнать нежеланных помощников.  
Да и какие из них помощники были сейчас? Вон, каждый первый или первая если не рыдали, то всхлипывали, а в таком состоянии только технику безопасности соблюдать.  
Пальцы Гизелы сжались на полене, и она почувствовала, как её начинает трясти.  
\- Нет! - яростно прошипела она себе под нос, отказываясь поддаваться слабости, даже если на самом деле хотелось тоже заползти в укромный угол и там выть, выть от безысходности и осознания того, почему именно они все живы.  
Но она пообещала Сюзанне-Джулии фон Винкотт, что похоронит её по всем правилам, и эти правила включали в себя в том числе своевременную реакцию. Потому что, как и у всего её рода, тело Джулии скоро превратится в яд, и надо сжечь её до того, как этот момент наступит. А потом, обезвредив на всякий случай пепел, развеять его, чтобы никто не додумался воспользоваться.  
\- Сержант, - хлюпнул кто-то у неё под локтем. – Может, вам всё-таки помочь?..  
К счастью, репутацию дьявола Гизела себе среди солдат создала уже давно. Поэтому сейчас никаких проблем не составляло сделать страшные глаза и рявкнуть:  
\- А ну вон, от вас вред один!  
Солдат, пискнув, моментально растворился, а Гизела поняла, что злится она по-настоящему. Не на него, конечно. На войну. На идиотский приказ, пославший их фактически на убой. На того, кто отдал этот приказ. На то, что они ничего не смогли сделать, потому что на человеческой территории мадзюцу не действовало, а одного оружия было мало против таких сил противника.  
На то, что марёку среди них могла применять только их командир, и только благодаря ей они и смогли отступить. Только ценой её жизни.  
Нагнувшись за хворостом, Гизела изо всех сил вдарила кулаком о землю. Получилось не слишком впечатляюще: ни громкого звука, ни боли в руке. Но не кричать же снова на солдат?  
Им и так придётся теперь оправдываться перед вышестоящими за то, что они живы. Ведь и правда, как рассказать, как объяснить, что они все, включая Гизелу, вернулись, когда не вернулась Джулия Белая, одна из трёх сильнейших ведьм Шин-Макоку?  
Никак. Просто – никак.  
\- Не расклеивайся мне, - пробормотала Гизела. – У тебя всё ещё есть дело…  
Возведение погребального костра наконец было окончено, и тщательно обмотанное тканью тело Джулии погрузили сверху. Огненным мадзюцу подожгли дрова, но после Гизела отогнала всех подальше на наветренную сторону, чтобы никто случайно не надышался дымом. Ей и саму себя пришлось периодически проверять и подлечивать: прелестные эксперименты над собой предков рода фон Винкоттов теперь причиняли больше хлопот друзьям, чем врагам.  
Она стояла рядом, пока костёр не прогорел, и развеяла пепел, как и собиралась.  
Последняя служба Джулии фон Винкотт наконец завершилась.  
Гнев в душе Гизелы так и не утих, а дать волю горю она по-прежнему не могла.  
Теперь ей ведь надо было отвести тех, кого спасла Джулия, обратно, и, вероятно, получить следующий приказ и следующего командира.  
Если бы она знала, что война уже окончена, что Конраат Веллер уже выиграл им лучшие условия мира из тех, на которые они могли рассчитывать, она бы, возможно, села и оплакала сейчас женщину, у которой имела честь служить.  
Но пока что Гизела сжала кулаки и пошла приказывать солдатам выступать.


End file.
